narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Kudo
Isamu Kudo (勇工藤, Isamu Kudō) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. Background When Isamu was only a baby his parents left him on the doorstep of a random house, only leaving a letter stating that they couldn't afford to have a child and that they loved Isamu very much. Hikari and Ryuu Kudo, the owners of the small house Isamu was left at, instantly took Isamu in and treated him like their own grandchild, since they were never able to have children of their own. Both Hikari and Ryuu made sure that Isamu was well taken care of and they even moved into a bigger house to make sure Isamu would have enough personal space when he grew older. As a child Isamu loved going to the local Kirigakure playground to play with the other kids his age. Durning one of these visits he met his future teammate, Kahimi, though she never talked to him or any of the other kids. Isamu tried to start a conversation with her several times but she always shot him down and walked away. Isamu's determination to make Kahimi talk to him was so strong that when she didn't turn up for about a week he felt somewhat sad and worried. Later on Isamu learned that Kahimi's parents had just recently died of a fatal illness that was supposedly incurable. During his time at the academy everyone looked down on Isamu because he was weak and a coward. He wasn't smart, strong, or good with weapons, so when he graduated from the academy it was a great shock for many people. After he graduated, Isamu started training everyday so he could become stronger and not be known as a weakling and a coward. By the time he was placed on Team Enma he had already improved his ninjutsu skills and learned that he also had sensor abilities as well. Personality Isamu has always looked down on himself and always felt insecure about his abilities, though he always hid it behind a smile. During the academy, Isamu would compare himself to other boys his age and point out his flaws so he could try and fix them, but it never worked. Isamu soon found out he was too different from all the other boys, since he was more into having fun and being happy while everyone else, except for a rare few, were more serious and emotionless. In Part I, Isamu is the funny and loud one on Team Enma and though he's not as insecure as in his academy days, he still doesn't believe that he will ever achieve his dream of being a great ninja. Due to their similar nature, both Isamu and Naruto got along perfectly during the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams, which was followed by Naruto also befriending Kahimi. By the end of Part I, Isamu's confidence level had been boosted since become a ninja of Konohagakure. Appearance Isamu has raven black hair, blue eyes, smooth pale skin, four earring in both ears, and black markings under his eyes that go across his cheeks to about an inch under his ear. During Part I, Isamu wears a dark blue jacket, which he often leaves open, a fishnet undershirt, long grey pants, black finger-less gloves, black ninja sandals, his kunai pouch around his right thigh, and his headband around his left leg. During Part II, Isamu wears an outfit very similar to the one he wore in Part I. His most current outfit consists of a dark blue vest, a grey short-sleeved undershirt, long grey pants, black finger-less gloves, black ninja sandals, his kunai pouch around his right thigh, and his headband around his left leg. Abilities Isamu has both ninjutsu and sensor type abilities, making him the most valuable, yet still the weakest, member on Team Enma. Isamu didn't train very often until after graduating from the academy, so he wasn't as experienced with his abilities like his three other teammates were, making it quite obvious that he wasn't very confident in his abilities either. Ninjutsu Isamu has only one nature type, so far, which is lightning. Not having anyone in his household that was a ninja, Isamu taught himself a couple of minor ninjutsu that he had read about at the academy. After joining Team Enma, Isamu learned most of his major ninjutsus' from one of Enma's former teammates, Kai. After many months of hard training, Isamu was able to master some high-ranked jutsu, some of which he made himself. Sensor Isamu is a skilled sensor-type shinobi having the ability to sense chakra over a distance of several kilometres. In Part II Isamu is still working on a new found ability he had recently learned he developed, being able to detect when someone is lying. Isamu can detect a slight waver in someone's chakra if they're telling a lie otherwise their chakra stays exactly the same. After training with this new ability for a while, Isamu was given the chance to join the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force but declined, saying that he would rather stay with Team Enma and leave all the interrogating to the professionals. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Isamu's name means 'courage', which he thinks is some cruel joke because he thinks of himself as a coward. * Isamu's hobbies are training, swimming, and hanging out with his teammates. * Isamu would like to fight Kahimi Hōzuki and Riki Tamashii. * Isamu's favorite food is anything sweet while anything plain or bitter are his least favorite foods. * Isamu has completed 110 official missions in total: 37 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 36 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Isamu's favorite color is dark purple. * Isamu's favorite word is "Food" (食品, Shokuhin). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT